


Held Firm

by Floris_Oren



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Communication, Eventual Hakkai/Sanzo/Gojyo, M/M, Monks behaving badly, No Sex, Non-Con Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Possessive!Gojyo, Possessive!Hakkai, Possessives!Goku, Sanzo cares, This isn't supposed to be a ship fic, Top!Gojyo, Top!Hakkai, Who just puts up with all their bullshit, Youkai!Hakkai, bottom!Sanzo, but slight Hakkai/Sanzo, dub-con drugging, may be continued in the future if I get any good kinky ideas, they all want to protect Sanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: after being attacked, Hakkai and Sanzo spend the night together. It’s a bit tricky, since Hakkai has lost his inhibitor’s and Sanzo is out of patience.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I try to write smut but this happens. *ugh*   
> Anyway, one of my favorite ships within Saiyuki. There is just something about these two.

He thrashed within the grip of the vines. 

 

It’s been a long day of fighting, their party had gotten separated and Hakkai had decided the best thing for him to do was to take his demonic inhibitors off; of course he had won the battle, but - and there was always a but when it came to demons - he refused to put them back on. 

 

Sanzo had even tried to summon one as he had done with Goku, however, Hakkai had been faster. His vines spread out and went everywhere. Effectively distracting Sanzo. He’d then been knocked out by some type of dust. 

 

He woke up within a writhing mass of vines. His robes fell about his waist. His gun and sutra are nowhere to be seen. The nght above him is cloudless. The stars shine brightly. Near by a fire crackles. Sanzo looked about for Hakkai. But seeing as the demon was nowhere to be seen. He started to work on getting free. 

 

The vines had other plans. Clamping down on him as he wiggled this way and that. He tried to curse, but vines stuffed themselves into his mouth and around his face. He didn’t know how long it took for him to over exert himself. 

 

He ran out of energy; forced to relax within the bed of vines. Sanzo curses his very own existence. Maybe, he should have drowned in that river as a baby. 

 

“Sorry for the treatment, Sanzo.” Hakkai said. He’d gone to get more firewood. “It feels so good to not have the limiters on.” his smile is more sharp than usual. But he seems cheerful. 

 

Sanzo takes a deep breath through his nose; he knows that if he doesn’t handle this properly Hakkai could very well hurt him, badly. Possibly even kill him. He also had most of his thoughts and feelings - unlike Goku who just returned to a wild animal - so he wouldn’t be manipulated into anything. 

 

“Would you like some water?” Hakkai asked, he picked up a canteen that’d been set by the fire. “I found some of our supplies.” he said, coming near; Sanzo didn’t move as the vines made way for their Master. “And clean water.” 

 

The vine-gag slowly crawled away to free up his mouth; Sanzo opened his mouth as the canteen was gently put to his lips. Hakkai allowed him to drink his fill. Then gently wiped droplets of water off with his thumb. He sucked on it and smiled down at Sanzo. 

 

“What’d you do with my gun and Sutra?” Sanzo asked. His voice low. His tone inquiring. Threatening Death on Hakkai wouldn’t faze the demon. 

 

“They’re safe.” he smiled. Putting the stopper back on the canteen. “I won’t hurt you.” 

 

“I know you won’t, but that doesn’t help when I’m tied up by your vines.” Sanzo deadpanned. His voice dry. 

 

Hakkai had the ability, even in his demonic form, to blush. “Oh.” he chuckled. “I like the way you look, all tied up and at my mercy.” 

 

“When you come to your senses and let me go I am going to beat you over the head with my fan.” Sanzo promised. Hakkai’s smiled grew. 

 

“You are so sure of yourself.” 

 

“And you need to learn some humility.” Sanzo snorted. Not at all impressed. And he wasn’t even getting close to the goal of being set free either. Hakkai’s hand came up to slowly shift his hair. 

 

“Hmmm…..I think you came through the fight earlier better than usual.” Hakkai muttered. 

 

“I don’t have a headache, but what did you dose me with?” Sanzo asked. 

 

“When I was exploring my demonic powers, I discovered that I made my own sleeping drug. I use it sparingly. Sometimes if you or Gojyo are in a lot of pain I might give it to you…” green caught violet. Held the gaze. 

 

“....” Sanzo glared. 

 

“.....or if the stress of rainy nights get to be too much.” he shrugged. 

 

“So you’ve been dosing us with your sleeping potion without us knowing?” 

 

“Would you take it if you had known?” Hakkai asked. 

 

“....tch….” another glare. 

 

“I know you don’t want to hear this, and I know that you won’t return my feelings. But, Sanzo…….I care for you.” Hakkai kept petting him. 

 

Sanzo sighed; “I know that, you idiot.” 

 

Hakkai chuckled; “Oh, I suppose that’s obvious.” 

 

“Especially when you three act so possessive of me.” Sanzo muttered. “I have traveled alone before.” 

 

“All you really did was survive. And you didn’t get close to the missing Sutra. The Three Aspects had to trick you into your position at the Temple. The Monks only think of you as an ornament, to make their Temple look better.” Hakkai pointed out nonchalantly, “I’m not blind, I am not deaf.” 

 

A finger traveled down Sanzo’s nose to trace his lips and then down his neck. “I’m not dumb, either.” Sanzo snorted unamused. “I know what they think of me, how they treat me.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

Sanzo snarled; “Don’t be condescending to me!” 

 

He jerked against the vines, intent on smacking Hakkai one way or another. The Thousand-Slayer waited until the Monk tired himself out again. 

 

“Now, now….” Hakkai tutted. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Hakkai ignored the order; “What were you going to say before?” 

 

“I know they treat me as a thing to be put in a glass case, to be dusted off every once in awhile. To give blessings at Feasts. I know that they disprove of Goku and if they had their way he’d be kicked out onto the streets.” 

 

“Didn’t you want to do that?” Hakkai asked. 

 

“That’s just like you, thinking you know everything. But no. I didn’t. Fuck off.” Sanzo turned his head away. A sharp talon gently made Sanzo turn his head back. 

 

“Go on.” Hakkai said gently, but the look on his face broke no argument. 

 

“I hid him from the monks at first, I had to figure out what to do with him. Eventually he just became part of the Temple.” Sanzo finished. “Happy?” sarcasm wasn’t going to save him. 

 

“Goku, Gojyo and I are very lucky to have you, Sanzo.” Hakkai said. Glad that Sanzo had shared that with him. 

 

“Yeah, that doesn’t help the people who are just there.” Sanzo muttered. 

 

Hakkai sighed. A few weeks ago a bar fight had erupted between Gojyo and a bigger human over the monk. Sanzo had, of course, turned the big Human down - he didn’t even know the human’s name, creep was Goku’s favorite name for the stranger - The Creep had tried to grab Sanzo and take him out back. Gojyo, intervened before Sanzo could shoot the Creep. 

 

Obviously, the show of possessiveness had scared Sanzo. 

 

“That creep deserved the beating he got, putting his hands on you.” Hakkai said. 

 

“And what do you think you’re doing right now?” Sanzo deadpanned. 

 

Hakkai raised an eyebrow at the priest; “this is different.” 

 

“Oh really?” 

 

“You took my sins. I owe you.” 

 

“You don’t owe me.” Sanzo muttered, “What happened to you and….well...you didn’t deserve it. I thought you deserved a second chance.” 

Hakkai smiled; “Thank you.” 

 

“Now let me go.” Sanzo demanded. 

 

“I love having you here, I love protecting you.” Hakkai said, but the vines did disperse. Soon he sat on the ground. Gun and Sutra next to him. Sanzo searched his robes. He brought out the ear clips. 

 

“Put them on or I am gonna kill you and leave you here to rot.” 

 

“Pushy priest.” Hakkai laughed, but did as he was told. 

 

“Stupid, Hakkai.” Sanzo muttered. 

 

Hakkai, looking far more human now, hummed; “Food?” 

 

“This never happens again, you don’t get to have me like that.” Sanzo found his cigarettes. He lit one up. 

 

“Ah, I forgot something!” Sanzo actually sounded happy. 

 

Hakkai scrunched up his nose, he went to go get food ready. Something smacked him on the back of his head, several times. 

 

“Ouch!” 

 

“I told you I’d beat you, stupid.” Sanzo stood above him, glaring down. 

 

“Yes, yes, you did.” Hakkai laughed getting to his feet. 

 

“Never do that again.” 

 

“Of course not….” 

 

“Liar.” 

 

“Stew?” 

 

“If you put any of that sleeping stuff in it I will beat you and then shoot you.” 

 

“No, no……...not tonight…..” 

 

Sanzo sighed. Sometimes he never won. 


	2. Then and Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanzo thinks about that night Gojyo protected him at the bar. He then thinks about demon instincts and how he has to put up with all their shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was supposed to just be another one shot with Hakkai, Gojyo and Goky proving how much they care for Sanzo and him being a great big dick about it. BUT. I THEN figured it actually worked better as a follow up to the first chapter and so here it is. Enjoy.

**_~*~_ **

**_THEN_ **

**_~*~_ **

 

It’s a rainy night and for once Sanzo is ignoring it with all his will; he figured he’d done enough brooding over Komyou and the man had even said so in a dream he had not long after the last rain storm. Spirit visitation through dreams happened sometimes. The last time he remembered it was during the monkey wine episode. 

 

Sanzo didn’t understand how he could have such a gentle and caring Master when he turned out to just be an angry ol’ bear who’d much rather be left the fuck alone. But here he was trying not to fall back into the void. Because his Master had asked it of it. 

 

It turns out to be a mistake; he isn’t stupid. He’s been perved at plenty in his life. People always making unwelcome comments his way just because he’s pretty. All he wanted to do was drink in peace. 

 

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s brought such a pretty, young thing like you to this backyard town?” the man is big, a bit on the fat side and disgusting. Sanzo doesn’t look at him more than he has too. 

 

“Get lost.” Sanzo muttered. One hand in the pocket of his robe sleeve, gun in hand. Just in case. If he shoots the town rapist, he’s certain no one will actually care. 

 

“Don’t act like that, beautiful.” the man smirked at him. Put a hand through his horrible, slimy hair and gave him a smile Sanzo sneers at. He turns back to his drink. He won’t give up ground. That’d just show how uncomfortable he was. 

 

“Hey, come on...I ain’t going to hurt ya…”

 

“Right, is that why all the women practically abandoned the place?” Sanzo said irritably. Gojyo had been hitting on a woman decently for once, but she’d scrammed as soon as this big lug trundled in. He was now sipping a whiskey on Sanzo’s other side. He didn’t interfere but Sanzo could tell that the Kappa was just itching to punch the man. 

 

Demonic instincts sucked to deal with; usually it wasn’t a problem. But if anything happened he’d also have to calm Hakkai and Goku down. They were upstairs now, Hakkai wanted Goku to help him with mending their clothing. Leaving Sanzo in Gojyo’s hands that evening. They liked to think that they let him “think” that he was in charge. Stupid. He was in charge. 

 

A hand landed on his shoulder, he moved to put the business end of his gun in the creeper’s face. (Goku’s wording). 

 

Gojyo grabbed Sanzo and pushed him behind and then just went to town on the man that’d presumed so much as to touch the Monk. Sanzo couldn’t believe that he actually did have to fire a shot to break the fight up. 

 

Gojyo was startled by the shot, as was the rest of the room. He spat on the man before getting to his feet. Sanzo lit a cigarette due to stress. Gojyo laid claim to his own brand as well. 

 

Then the room errupted into clapping and cheering. Two patrons dragged the man out. Dumped him in the pig sty out back. 

 

“Drinks on the house,” The bartender told the room in general. 

 

Sanzo took the offered shot, and Gojyo’s. The bartender filled another cup for the Kappa. “Hakkai is going to kill you.” Gojyo laughed. 

 

“Why?” Sanzo demanded. “I was going to shoot him, you’re the one who decided to beat him black and blue.” 

 

“Sanzo….Gojyo? What?” Hakkai was at his shoulder. 

 

“Just a bar fight.” Gojyo muttered. His eyes flaring. Sanzo hadn’t gotten a look at him before the fight. Too intent on defending himself from the Creep. 

 

“Come on, time for bed.” Hakkai practically herded them upstairs. The room congratulated them as they passed. Hakkai smiled politely at them. 

 

Sanzo stalked into the room; Goku was happily reading a manga. Sanzo stripped himself of his robes. Now just clad in white cotton pants and his top. He grabbed his toiletries and stalked to the bathroom. Shutting and locking it before Hakkai could get a word in edgewise. 

 

“What happened?” Goku glanced up from his book. 

 

“Someone was being too pushy with Sanzo.” Gojyo cracked his knuckles. “I took care of it.” 

 

“Was it the creep from earlier?” Goku asked. The three had noticed the man staring at Sanzo all through dinner. It had disturbed them enough to demand they change seats so that they’d be the first thing the man had to go through to get to the priest. 

 

“I don’t think he noticed it at dinner, and he was fine until the man started talking to him.” Gojyo shook his head. 

“That creeper must have touched Sanzo.” Goku said. He’d crossed to the window to look out of it. “Hey, he’s getting up, and he’s talking to some people.” 

 

“Come away from the window. Goku.” Hakkai said. His tone was icy but not at Goku. 

 

“What are we going to do?” Goku asked. Gojyo, who’d been lounging on the small single bed, stood. “I think the bartender might be open to an idea, after all he also runs the inn. We got rid of that dude. He’ll probably let us have a better room…” 

 

~*~

 

Sanzo didn’t know why they’d been upgraded; but the room he now found himself in for their short respite had a king sized bed. Plenty of blankets and a bigger bathroom. There was peppermint tea waiting for him. And the newspaper. 

 

Hakkai wrapped an arm around Sanzo’s shoulders as the blonde sat in bed reading. Goku and Gojyo were playing card games at the table. Gojyo drinking beer and letting Goku have a sip every now and then. Sanzo didn’t like Goku drinking an awful lot quite yet. So they had to be careful not to get caught. 

 

Soon, Sanzo felt funny. His eyesite was blurring and he hardly had any energy. 

 

“Fuck…” 

 

“It’s alright Sanzo.” Hakkai said. He took the mug from Sanzo and laid the monk down in bed. Pulling the covers off. He took the paper and Sanzo’s glasses, safely setting them aside. 

 

“Goku will stay and guard you, Gojyo and I have some unfinished business to attend to.” Hakkai said in a voice that was not at all threatening - okay it was, and Sanzo hated that tone.

 

“Must...you….drug me…?” 

 

“I’m sorry it so noticeable tonight…” Hakkai said, and he actually did sound sorry about that. 

 

“Let’s get going.” Gojyo called. He’d slipped on his leather jacket. Hakkai and he left the room. Goku came to sit on the bed, he’d once again brought his manga with him. 

 

Sanzo did his best to stay awake. Goku was distracted by Sanzo’s behavior. He finally buried a hand in Sanzo’s hair. He pet Sanzo until the drug took the human into sleep. 

 

~*~

Now

~*~

 

Sanzo finished his whiskey. He’d managed to sneak down to the barn while the other three were busy. He couldn’t help but be reminded of that day so many months ago. Mostly because of Hakkai’s vine lapse a few days prior. 

 

His life was full of demons and their stupid, over protective instincts. He felt smothered. Sure, they came in handy. At the same time if he could just get some peace. That’d be nice. No fighting or bitching or asking when the next mean was going to be. Just him, his gun…..and no safety. 

 

Sanzo hadn’t thought of that. So far they’d been a pain in his ass. But, he hadn’t felt safe in years. At least, not since Koumyou died. And while it wasn’t quite the same with the three stooges. It was nice to know that he could get some sleep at night and rely on one of the others to wake if they were about to be attacked. 

 

So far that’d gone well, Gojyo or Hakkai were always awakened. 

“Hey pretty, did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?” a slimey newt of a man slided up to him. Sanzo didn’t stop sipping from his cup as he brandished his gun and cocked it. 

 

“Oh, uh sorry. Thought you were someone else….” the man slinked away just as cowardly as he’d approached. 

 

“...” Sanzo muttered. 

 

“Oh, there you are. Hakkai is asking after you.” Goku said. Hopping up onto a bar stool. 

 

“I’m done.” Sanzo said. Goku looked disappointedly at the dessert menu but followed Sanzo anyway. 

 

They were met by a slightly miffed Hakkai and Gojyo. “Where were you?” 

 

“Just down stairs.” Goku said as he shut and locked the door behind him. 

 

“Drinking?” Hakkai asked. 

 

Sanzo gave him a look; “and terrorizing assholes who think they can make a pass on me.” he swept past them and to the bathroom. He didn’t know what he smelt like, but it always calmed them down when he got rid of the bar smells. 

 

Hakkai sighed. 

 

“Hey, would his pain in the ass attitude be anything to do with whatever you guys did the other night?” Gojyo asked. 

 

“We didn’t do anything.” Hakkai huffed. 

 

“Sure you didn’t.” Gojyo teased, Hakkai couldn’t help a more genuine smile after that. 

 

“But what about Sanzo?” Goku asked. 

 

“He’ll be fine once we tie him to the bed.” Gojyo joked. 

 

Hakkai almost took it seriously. Almost. 

  
  
  



	3. The sun, the Earth (pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanzo actually cares. Goku is surprised but eating it up, Gojyo and Hakkai come to some understandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not certain if this is a one shot unlined type of deal or if this is developing plot. But wherever it takes.   
> Also.....there is mention of unsavory monk behavior (nothing sexual) but please know that is not at all about religion. But that sometimes people make bad mistakes.

 

Goku yawned and stretched for what felt like the hundredth time; they’d gotten separated thanks to nature, a freaking landslide no less, and so the party had been forced to find their own way to the nearest village. Hakkai, Gojyo and Hakyruu were stuck on one side, while he and Sanzo had been thrown clear of the jeep - as weird as that sounded - and tumbled along with the rocks. 

 

Goku nearly had a heart attack, Sanzo had landed safely on his side, tucked up as he’d shown Goku to do whenever the Monkey King could get the Monk to wrestle with him. But a huge boulder was about to make Sanzo into pancakes. Thankfully, Goku was faster than lightning with his staff and cracked it in half. It fell away to the sides of Sanzo’s body. 

 

They’d yelled over the rocks to communicate with Hakkai and Gojyo. They were going to go around while Sanzo and Goku went forwards on the route they’d decided on that morning. 

 

Eventually, they’d meet up and Sanzo all but promised to wait for them at the village. 

 

Goku was certain that they’d get there first; since he and Sanzo were on foot. However, they had reached the village a little after sundown. Tired, worn out, stressed, dirty and hungry. Goku made a valiant effort not to complain to Sanzo about being hungry.. 

 

Hakkai would be proud. Goku figured; he had chatted. He couldn’t really help that. However when Sanzo’s face crinkled in a certain way - mostly when the blond was out of smokes - Goku shut up and didn’t say another word until they were seated at the table. 

 

Sanzo didn’t say anything about what he couldn’t order so Goku went for all of his, and Sanzo’s favorites. Hakkai wasn’t there to ensure Sanzo ate, either. Goku wasn’t entirely certain why it was such a battle. But the three of them had since made a pact to feed the monk whenever they could. He didn’t have any weird dietary needs either. So far, Goku knew Sanzo is only allergic to cats. 

 

And eating cats wasn’t cool. 

 

“You gonna eat, right?” Goku pouted over a bowl of rice and curry. He was holding it out to Sanzo. He’d tried to make it pretty like Hakkai always did. Sanzo looked up over the paper. 

 

“Goku…” Sanzo sighed, not impressed. “Are you three trying to eat me?” 

 

“No!” 

 

“You want to feed me all the time, I just figured…” Sanzo’s violet eyes had a sheen to them, Goku rolled his eyes. Sanzo was trying to make a joke. 

 

“You’re bad at jokes, SANZO!”

 

“Yeah well you’re annoying, now what do you want?” 

 

“Just eat it will ya? What’s it gonna do to you?” Goku asked. 

 

Sanzo put his paper aside. Goku dropped the bowl onto the table. It sloshed a bit but settled. Then he threw chopsticks at Sanzo. 

 

“Are you trying to take an eye out!?”

 

“No.” Goku grinned. “But Hakkai won’t be….” he slapped his hands over his mouth; Oh shit!

 

“Hakkai won’t what….?” 

 

Goku giggled nervously. 

 

“Goku…”

 

Goku began to shovel food into his gob faster than usual. Sanzo put the chopsticks down. Goku knew he’d get nowhere fast if he didn’t tell Sanzo. 

 

“It was one of those times when you got sick…” Goku started. Sanzo remembered he had suffered the flue a few months back. 

 

“Hakkai had been so worried and angry that we just agreed to whatever he wanted so that he wouldn’t kill us.” Goku frowned. 

 

Reasonable. Sometimes Hakkai was scary; “Go on.” 

 

“Well, he said that we were supposed to give you food whenever we stopped if he didn’t do it first, and he really wanted us to take care of you if we ever got separated. And we’re separated and please don’t make me have to tell Hakkai that you wouldn’t let me take care of you!” Goku would grovel in a second, Sanzo is certain, if he didn’t relent. 

 

“I don’t want that idiot on my case either.” Sanzo sighed. “Fine, but for the record you don’t take care of me. Got it?” 

 

“Why not?” Goku asked. 

 

Sanzo sighed; “Because I say so.” 

 

“That’s not a reason!” 

 

“Yes it is, now shut up and eat…” Sanzo smacked him over the head with the fan. Goku did so, but only because the strike didn’t hurt as often, which meant that maybe Sanzo was going to be nice. Weird. The monk is neither nice nor is he happy. 

 

Goku eats his fill, and even Sanzo does a bit. “Just so that you can tell the truth when Hakkai will ask.” he had gritted at Goku’s victory smile. 

 

~*~

 

After dinner. Sanzo dragged Goku out of the inn. He had already procured two rooms. And had told the innkeeper he wasn’t certain how long he’d stay. Either way the Innkeeper had been very happy to host a Sanzo priest and cut the price down for him and his companions whenever they showed up. 

 

But before they could get cleaned up they had to get some clothing. The night Market was the place to go, or so a maid had directed them. The village market was a wonder. There were food carts galore, soap stalls - where Sanzo stopped for a second. He bought to bars of sandalwood. He used Goku as a test subject because he wanted something natural. His scent would be the easiest to pick up on out of the four of them. And the soaps that most Inn’s or hotel’s kept were too strong. 

 

Their next stop was a bag of some type. Sanzo got one of a fair size for their new clothing. Goku picked out a bag of very bright colors. Sanzo simply rolled his eyes but paid for it anyway. 

 

He bought Goku new pants, shirts and underwear. And that’s when he noticed that his boots were simply not up to par. 

 

“Where did you get them, I could have sworn…” Sanzo demanded angrily. 

 

“Well, one of the monks at the temple thought I was showing off, he said he wanted to teach me humility so he took those and gave me these. They kinda pinched but you didn’t say anything so I thought that maybe….” 

 

Sanzo was almost the color of a ripe tomato. “I. Wish. You. had. Told. Me.” he said between clenched teeth. Recently Hakkai had been giving him looks, and then Gojyo caught on and yes - this was the first he had heard of it. But usually Goku was so boisterous about any hole in his clothing that it was repaired quickly. 

 

The boot seller was happy to sell a new pair of boots, made specifically for Goky. Goku jumped around in them. It hadn’t take long to shape the leather from a pair that was a tick bigger. 

 

“Thank you so much! These feel so much better!” Goku grinned. 

 

Sanzo had found a cigarette seller that had his brand. He’s puffing away merrily - well as much as he can - and secretly glad that Goku enjoyed the boots. He’ll break them in more over the coming months. 

 

“Next time anyone at a temple does that to you, you better tell me.” Sanzo said. 

 

Goku hops around the human; “Huh?” 

 

“Listen, the moment I took you from that cell in the mountain, is the moment I became responsible for you.” he couldn’t help but remember his master’s own words. 

 

“ _ I became responsible for you after I pulled you from the river, Kouryuu….I fed, changed, bathed and rocked you to sleep. You learnt Buddha at my knee.”  _

 

That’d been a handful of days before Master Koumyou had died. When he had come across Kouryuu who’d been jumped by some jealous monks who wanted his spot. Seems that it was prevalent and that Goku had his own share of monks doing shitty stuff to him because he was essentially Sanzo’s student. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Goku looked at his feet. “I….was just still so new I didn’t know….I thought I had to listen to all of them.” 

 

Sanzo nodded; “Well you don’t, the only one you have to listen to is me.” 

 

Goku nodded. “What about you?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Your clothes?” Goku pointed. Sanzo’s robes are muddied, dusty and there are holes. He usually is the shining center of anywhere he stands, but right now, he’s a bit dull. Goku hadn’t realized how worn his robes looked until just then. 

 

“Hmmmmm…..” Sanzo shrugged. “Let’s find something. I guess.” 

 

Goku led the way to a shop that sold robes that looked similar to Sanzo’s. The old woman was measuring out some fine white muslin. “What can I do for two handsome men?” she asked. 

 

“We need some white robes in a medium.” Goku said. “Sanzo’s got all dirty...and patchy and…” 

 

“That’s enough.” Sanzo said dryly. 

 

“Did you say…?” 

 

“Yes, but I would rather we didn’t make much of a fuss about it.” 

 

The old woman nodded. “As you wish, Monk. I’m making a medium now...come here...take that off and let me see…?” 

 

Sanzo rolled the sutra up. Handed it to Goku who held onto it for dear life. It was arm in his hands. And tingly. So much heavenly power…..

 

Sanzo handed over the robes. The old woman shook them out then began to measure. “Would you like a bit of growing room?” 

 

“An inch would be fine.” Sanzo replied, preferring a bit of leeway with his robes. The look was simply impractical. The monk at the temple had glared at him when he’d asked for a bigger size.  

 

It hardly took her any time to measure the new material out. They were invited to tea in a small sitting room inside the booth while she sewed it together. Her machine was old but she knew exactly what she was doing. She had Sanzo try it on for size. 

 

“What do you think?” she asked. 

 

Sanzo wiggled around a bit in all the important way. “It’s perfect.” he finally declared. She waved him off when he pulled out the gold card to pay for it. 

 

“A long time ago, when I was a little girl, a Sanzo Priest came by this way. My family was sick. We didn’t know that we’d been cursed. He had said a sutra for us and we haven’t fallen sick since. My father had no money to give the priest and he wouldn’t have taken payment anyway, but...I always thought that if I ever met another one….I’d do something for them. So I won’t take your money. Please, I want you to have it. As a gift.” 

 

Goku watched as Sanzo bowed his head, and put the card away. 

“May you be well, happy and peaceful.” he replied to her gently. 

 

They made their way from the stall, the old woman crying in their wake, inviting them to see her if they were ever in the vicinity again. Goku looked at Sanzo in wonder. He usually never took anything from anyone. But he’d seen just how important it was to her. 

 

“So, you don’t only take care of me, right, Sanzo?” Goku asked. 

 

“How do you mean, chimp?” Sanzo asked. A bit of the gentleness the old woman put out had attached itself to Sanzo who actually waited for Goku to speak. 

 

“Well, you took care of her too. With that blessing.” 

 

“Yes,” Sanzo nodded. “Sometimes, there are people I don’t mind taking care of, because they’re innocent and good.” he lit up another cigarette. Having abstained at the robe stall. 

 

“That’s kinda why we want to take care of you.” Goku said. He started walking on, the Inn was close and he hoped Sanzo would let him get some ice cream. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Sanzo demanded. 

 

“Well, your good, and innocent and we just want to make sure you’re okay.” Goku replied. 

 

“I am neither of those things.” Sanzo glared, though he hadn’t the heart for it really. 

 

“Sure, and don’t tell me that you weren’t learning about the birds and the bees when you made Gojyo tell it to me in lurid detail.” Goku joked. 

“Stop copying Hakkai.” Sanzo rolled his eyes. “Lurid? Really?” 

 

“OH HEY!” Goku clapped his hands. “A new one to use on that useless water sprite. Hey Sanzo…..” 

 

“What?” bitingly Sanzo sighed. 

 

“You’re important to us.” 

 

“I don’t see why.” 

 

Goku huffed. Now he realized why sometimes Hakkai got mad when Sanzo wouldn’t play fair. 

 

“Well, you saved us.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“So why can’t you let us repay you?” 

  
Sanzo looked taken aback by that. He sighed, then shrugged. “I don’t know how.” 


	4. The Son, The Earth (pt2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gojyo and Hakkai show up. Sanzo tries to fix stuff between them. Goku and Sanzo also have a teaching moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......Sanzo will come off as a bit more softer than usual. Mostly because I do think he knows when there is a window of opportunity to teach Goku something that doesn't involve a fan or a bullet. So if that's OOC...well....sorry. It just fit the story.

Sanzo wouldn’t allow Goku to talk anymore after that, he sent him away with the gold card. Allowed to get anything he wanted Goku didn’t question, but he didn’t really leave until Sanzo was safely in their rooms. Then he chowed down on all the dessert the inn had to offer. 

 

When he was sated, he quietly entered their room. Sanzo had hung his new robes up and was sleeping, for real this time. He smelt like the new soap too. Goku got his pj’s and snuck to the bathroom where he took a shower. He used the soap the inn had provided. He liked how it smelled. He made sure to clean up, even though it was late, Sanzo was used to Hakkai cleaning up after them and he didn’t want to be waken with a fan to the head in the morning when Sanzo found the bathroom a mess. 

 

He turned the light out before going into the bedroom. His eyes adjusted easily and he could slee the outline of things in a light green. Sanzo’s hair is still a bit wet when Goku goes to check on him. Hakkai does this every night. Goku figures he should too. So that Sanzo doesn’t feel out of place the next day. 

 

He does like Hakkai and softly pet’s Sanzo’s hair. Being very careful to make it delicate. Hakkai wouldn’t be happy if he accidentally woke the human; or that Sanzo went to bed with wet hair, but Goku knows better than to wake the blond when he’s achieve real sleep. He gently kisses Sanzo’s chakra. Just like Hakkai. His words are whisper light. Not even a human can pick it up and Sanzo doesn’t stir. Not from the touches or the slight touch of breathe on his cheek. 

 

“I love you, Sanzo.” Goku said, then he pulls himself away and get into his designated bed. He sighs and closes his eyes, the mattress is heaven. Soon enough, he’s asleep. 

 

~*~

 

“Hey! Sanzo! The innkeeper says that Gojyo and Hakkai got in early this morning.” Goku comes running up to the table Sanzo had procured for breakfast while Goku was showering and dressing. Sanzo already had a cup of hot Oolong tea. 

 

“Sit down.” Sanzo said. 

 

“Oh, but I wanted to see if Hakkai…” 

 

“Monkey-brains,” Sanzo breathed slowly, trying to get Goku to settle. “Hakkai and Gojyo probably spent most of the night walking. Hakkai wouldn’t make Hakyruu drive them after that rockfall just in case the little thing got injured. They are very tired and need to be left alone.” He said smoothly. He glared at Goku to get the point across. Sometimes, if he talked slowly and made Goku think about it, the kid wouldn’t always rush off in his exuberance of life. 

 

Goku did, in fact, sit down; “I’m sorry. You’re right, I was being selfish.” 

 

Sanzo sighed; “On a level, maybe….but….” he sipped at his tea. “Wanting to make sure that Hakkai, Gojyo and Hakyruu are safe and unharmed isn’t selfish. Now, barging in unannounced and waking them is.” 

 

Goku hummed; “So…..it’s okay to want or need things, but you can’t always have them?” 

 

“To an extent.” Sanzo nodded. “Some people will have it their way no matter what.” 

 

“Like you?” Goku asked without thinking. 

 

Sanzo snorted; “I may have had a bad example, but I only ask for the things that my Master asked for. And he was the gentlest it came. I’m just a bit more angry about it.” Sanzo admitted. It seemed an important thing to do. He didn’t know how this teaching moment would go for Goku. He respected Koumyou. He tried to do everything his Master asked of him. Well, almost everything. He couldn’t ever forgive his death. 

 

“Sanzo……?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“I’m sorry. I guess I could try a little bit harder.” Goku sighed. 

 

They were interrupted by the waitress. Goku wasn’t sure if he could order everything like he was used too. Finally Sanzo just rolled his eyes and asked for several plates of the whole breakfast menu. Goku grinned. He drank his milk but he was still gazing at Sanzo thoughtfully. 

 

“You went five hundred years without the need or want to eat, your body is making up for it. I won’t ever withhold food from you.” Sanzo said. 

 

“You never really do.” Goku replied. “Even when I’m bad.” 

 

“You just need to learn is all.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“But, you’re the kindest when you don’t try. But maybe you could help Hakkai out a bit more and not mess up small tasks he gives you.” Sanzo says. “I know sometimes its hard…” 

 

“I forget….stuff…..” 

 

“It’s alright. If you want, you can write it down instead, then you can follow it.” Sanzo offered. 

 

“What is this, you being nice for once?” the dulcet tones of Gojyo interrupted them. 

 

“SHut up, we’re having a teaching moment,” Sanzo rolled his eyes. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Hakkai said. 

 

“Sanzo ordered the whole menu!” Goku said excitedly. 

 

“Oh did he?” Gojyo asked, he sounded so full of himself Sanzo wanted to knock his teeth out. 

 

“Thank you for your mindfullness of us, Sanzo.” Hakkai said. Giving Gojyo a look. 

 

Oh that was telling….Sanzo nodded. “I figured you’d join us when you smelt food.” 

 

“I was wondering, would you mind terribly much if we didn’t leave until tomorrow…” Hakkai said. 

 

Sanzo held up a hand; “We’re going to stay for a few days.” 

 

Gojyo didn’t say anything but he did have a hard time hiding his surprise. Sanzo felt rather justified in his sudden smugness but squashed it as soon as possible anyway. It wasn’t really right of him to feel that way. Not after the talk he had with Goku. 

 

“Thank you, Hakyruu was injured.” 

 

“I thought as much.” Sanzo said. 

 

Goku had endeavoured to distract Gojyo by insulting him and they fought while Hakkai and Sanzo acted like the only adults at the table. Soon several waitresses came with their order. 

 

They all soon fell into eating. Sanzo possibly made sure to make a show of eating, though, Goku wasn’t entirely certain as to why. 

 

~*~

 

Hakkai is folding their clothing when Goku wonders up with an empty basket. He sits next to Hakkai on the bench and watches as the Thousand-slay folds a shirt of Gojyo’s. Goku picks up a white dress shirt and tries his best to emulate Hakkai’s folding technique. 

 

Hakkai doesn’t say anything as Goku attempts to get it right; but he smiles. Because he sees a blond smoking nearby watching and possibly giving his silent blessing. Whatever conversation they had interrupted that morning, well, maybe it still stuck. 

 

~*~

 

Sanzo waited at the bar, late. Hakkai and Goku had already gone to bed. They had both tucked him in. It was embarrassing really. And they both knew he had been faking it. Demon’s and their sixth sense but he couldn’t really care at the moment. Something had been bothering Hakkai all day. 

 

He’d been far more quiet, he’d been turned away from Sanzo except if there was a conversation going and Gojyo was giving him looks. Sanzo wasn’t entirely certain what was going on, but he’d talked Hakkai into rooming with Goku. Siting that the kid missed him alot and would like the time alone with Hakkai if it wasn’t too stressful for him. Hakkai readily agreed, but knew something was up anyway. 

 

Gojyo came sashaying into the inn at the ungodly hour of three in the morning. “What are you doing, there, monk?” he growled angrily. 

 

“I have to talk to you about something, Kappa.” Sanzo replied. He finished the whiskey he’d been nursing all night. The barkeeper was beginning to give him looks but never questioned him, apparently, this village deeply respected his type of Monkhood. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Upstairs.” Sanzo frowned. Refusing to engage Gojyo angrily. It’d lead them nowhere. One of them had to be calm. Knowing Demon’s as he did, he turned and went first. Knowing Gojyo would follow. His companions were horribly over protective and did not like Sanzo being anywhere alone. The demon side of Gojyo would think he was snubbing them. 

 

Sanzo, figured, in a way he was. 

 

They got to the room he and Goku had been sharing. The sheets had been changed and Goku’s things exchanged with Gojyo’s. Sanzo opened the window and then lit a cigarette. “You’re going to tell me what your problem is.” Sanzo said. 

 

“Did Hakkai put you up to this?” Gojyo bit back. He was far more hostile than Sanzo thought he’d be. 

 

“No. I have watched how you have treated him all day. He’s acting like a whipped puppy dog due to your attitude and it’s sickening.” Sanzo replied easily. 

 

Gojyo growled. “It’s none of your business.” 

 

“It is my business because if you are abusing Hakkai for any reason I am going to put a bullet through your head.” Sanzo didn’t bother to look at Gojyo. 

 

“I never touched him.” Gojyo said. 

 

“I know.” Sanzo replied. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I walked in on Hakkai while he was changing, he didn’t act as if there was anything to hide and he didn’t look ashamed of it.” Sanzo explained. 

 

“So, I know you didn’t beat him up but I do know that he’s cautious of you, he’s probably working himself into a snit.” Sanzo sighed. Now it was beginning to stress him out. 

 

“Sanzo…” 

 

“Listen, fine, don’t tell me but you and Hakkai have to get it sorted the fuck out.” 

 

Gojyo sighed; “Alright.” 

 

“And treat him better for fucks sake, he isn’t your maid.” Sanzo finished the butt, he threw it outside them closed and locked the window. He shrugged out of the tops of his robes and fell into bed. 

 

Gojyo turned the lights out, he escaped to the bathroom to shower. Sanzo was right. He should get over it. He shouldn’t treat Hakkai so badly. Especially over something so….well,it wasn’t small. 

 

He was in love with BOTH Hakkai and Sanzo. 

 

~*~

 

As soon as breakfast was over the next morning, Sanzo herded Goku out of the inn with the excuse to go look at the day market. That left Hakkai and Gojyo alone at the table. 

 

Neither really wanted to talk about their time in the forest. But it was important enough to at least settle. “I’m sorry, about what I did. I thought...but I was wrong…” 

 

“You weren’t wrong, it’s just….” Hakkai sighed. “I’d appreciate it if you asked me next time.” 

 

Gojyo nodded; “Sure.” 

 

“Are you okay? What did Sanzo want with you last night?” Hakkai asked. 

 

“He waited for me at the bar, but he wasn’t drunk. We talked and he ordered me to settle it with you.” Gojyo rolled his eyes. 

 

“If…..if you’re willing to…..share….me….” Hakkai proffered nervously. 

 

“You mean, you’re in love with him too?” 

 

“Ah, so you are.” Hakkai nodded. “And yes.” 

 

“Than what’s the big deal? Unless you don’t like me in that way?” Gojyo asked. 

 

Hakkai sipped at his green tea. The plates were being taken away and they waited until the waitress was done. 

 

“I am. But like I said, it’s been years and I am not certain if I could…”   
“Wait, wait, is this about your position when we have sex?” Gojyo asked. Surprised. 

 

“Not so loud.” 

 

Gojyo shook his head; “We both know Sanzo is a bottom.” 

 

“We do not.” Hakkai objected. Gojyo could tell that he liked that idea. 

 

“Well, Sanzo likes to think he is taking care of us, if he thinks you need it, which you do by the way, he’ll let you be in charge. Hell, I’ll let you be in charge. Does that help?” 

 

Hakkai thought about it, and something inside him eased. He nodded. 

 

“Good, now that that is figured out, how about we go bother the princess and the ape?” 

 

Hakkai laughed, happily; and together they walked out into the sun.


End file.
